Uprising in the Asylum
by Expressionless and Scarred
Summary: The Twilight gang are stuck in a mental asylum. But they aren't human or vampires. They're human and Satan hybrids. The 'doctors' treat them cruelly, so the gang starts an uprising. With the help from a twelve-year-old girl, will they succeed?


**Disclaimer: I want to own twilight. But I don't. It's not fair. But I do own the plot and CC! Yay!**

I walked into my new 'hospital' feeling nervous. It wasn't my first asylum, excuse me, hospital I've been to, but it was the first one where the torturers, sorry, doctors who specialized in my 'condition'. Why couldn't anyone except that I wasn't human?

"Ah, hello, you must be Jasper," a man greeted me. I noticed he carried a whip. "You," he said, pointing to a young girl, "show our victim, er, guest to your room. You will have to share."

"Yes, sir," the girl said meekly. She gestured with her hand for me to follow her. I tightened my grip on my one suitcase and followed her.

First, I have to explain. My 'condition' is very strange. My Dad was a human and my Mom was the devil. Yes, the devil. You know, the one who's in charge of Hell.

When you're about five or six, your demon mind develops. You get a need to drink blood. A cup of blood is needed every other day. Your eyes become crimson colored, and you become very pale. This is where the vampire legend came from. But we aren't vampires, we eat and drink human food, we don't burn in the sun, we age and have lifespan as a human. We just need a cup of blood every other day to keep us sane.

The girl walked me in. There were two small beds, with a trunk in front of each one. She took my suitcase and placed it in the trunk. We sat across from each other on the beds. I studied her. She had long light brown hair, and the ends were choppy, like someone cut it with a knife. It was pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin was naturally tan. Her eyes were a dark red and she hardly ever blinked. She wore a white shirt like everybody did, and black leggings. She had no shoes. There was a very noticeable scar on her face that went from her left temple to her left cheekbone.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Cassandra-Calypso, but you can call me CC. What's yours?"

"Jasper,"

"Nice to meet you Jasper. How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"I'm twelve,"

"Ah," I said. "So, when did you come here?"

"When I was six," she said. "You should meet with the boss. He'll give you your schedule."

"For what?"

"Work, of course. What do you think?"

"Umm, I don't know. You need to work here?" I was feeling pretty stupid at the moment.

"How else would you earn food?" CC questioned me.

"You need to earn food?"

"Of course!"

"Please explain to me how this place works," I begged.

"Okay. Well, with each chore you do, you get a bit of fake money. You need to save up the fake money to by food. Then one of us has to cook it in our little kitchen,"

"Wait, you need to make your own?"

"Yeah, all the kids here are pretty self-sufficient,"

"And you need to clean your own room and your clothes,"

"Yes," she stated.

"God,"

"Treat all of the doctors with great respect. You'll be punished if you don't,"

"What's the punishment?"

"You will be tied down and put on a platform to be whipped. Everyone will be summoned there. If somebody is caught not looking, they will whip that person next," CC said very seriously. "It happened to me once. I was caught stealing food for my friend. But now I can steal things from the bosses anytime I want because I discovered my power. Powers, actually. I have two. One's invisibility, and the other one's soul-seeing. Do you have a power?"

"Yes. I can feel and influence emotions,"

"That's cool, but it must be annoying too,"

"Yeah,"

"You'd better go now,"

"Bye," I said. She nodded.

The boss handed me my schedule. I took a look at it.

_6:00 am, Sweep the hallway._

_7:00 am, Cook our breakfast._

_8:00 am, Serve our breakfast._

_9:00 am, Clean the kitchen._

_10:00 am, Wash the windows._

_11:00 am, Cook our lunch._

_12:00 pm, Serve our lunch._

_1:00 pm, Clean the kitchen._

_2:00 pm, Free time._

_3:00 pm, Tend to the garden outside._

_4:00 pm, Clean our rooms._

_5:00 pm, Prepare our dinner._

_6:00 pm, Serve our dinner._

How am I going to live here?

**I like reviews. They make me happy.**


End file.
